A Vampire's Lover
by strawberryshortcakelover01
Summary: That day was supposed to be like any other day. Ordinary. But, then everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Those monsters came and destroyed everything we knew. They just demolished us with their overwhelming forces. Decimating the humans. But today, humanity fights back. Today will mark the beginning of the vampires defeat. At least, it will if we don't fall in love first.
1. Credits

All characters belong to the creators of the PPG, PPGZ, and Dexter'sÏ Laboratory

The only thing that I take credit for is the story's plot


	2. Prologue

_**It was a normal day**_

 _Birds where chirping, wind blowing, and sun shining in a small country known as Townsville_

 _ **Just like any other day**_

 _Children were running, laughing, and playing; just as children should_

 _ **But that's when it all went wrong**_

 _A loud, blood curdling, scream echoed throughout the otherwise peaceful park._  
 _The scream belonged to that if a young teenage jogger. The reason behind the scream, was the discovery of a body._  
 _Twenty-three-year-old Elisa Monrica's body was found. Cause of death: blood loss. Two holes where found in the side of her neck and a struggle was clear._

 _ **They came in large amounts**_

 _An army of 70,000 vampires marched through the forest. Their home was gone, lost in the battle against the werewolves. The only place they had left to go was a planet called Earth. Unfortunately for the humans, this army of 70,000 was only the beginning._  
 _More would be coming soon; very soon._

 _ **For months they killed on our streets and were never caught**_

 _Alas, Elisa Monrica, was not their first victim, and definitely not their last._

 _ **We tried to fight them off**_

 _In a field not far from Townsville a battle raged on._

 _ **But the fight was pointless**_

 _Unlike other battles this one was different, this time the battle lasted only minutes before a victor claimed a victory._

 _The humans lost._

 _ **We were no match for their strength**_

 _The humans stood no chance against their speed, strength, and unnatural 'abilities'._

 _ **We fought with our hearts content, to no avail**_

 _In a last attempt at redemption all countries throughout the world banded together to send out one last attack._

 _ **In the end the humans lost the war**_

 _But just like every other battle the humans where defeated_

 _ **Now the Vampires rule over all species**_

 _Once the Vampires conquered the human realm they were unstoppable._  
 _With the vampire's supernatural 'abilities' and the human's weapons no one stood in the way of the vampires and their quest for supreme domination._

 _ **In a last attempt for survival nine human kingdoms rose from the ashes**_

 _Nine human teenagers where the only ones with enough guts to stand up to the vampires. Being born with supernatural talents, gave them the abilities to fight the supernatural._  
 _With power comes courage, and with courage comes hope._  
 _Hope is all the humans needed to rise from the ashes of humanity._

 _ **For centuries these kingdoms have been fighting against the vampire's rule**_

 _Battle after battle the kingdoms have stood their grounds, fought for their survival, and won._

 _ **Slowly 5 of those kingdoms fell**_

 _For centuries these kingdoms survived, until one day sneak attacks were put in place, and one by one five of the surviving kingdoms fell._

 _The first to fall was The Kingdom of Riches_  
 _Shortly after fell The Kingdom of Light_  
 _Next was The Kingdom of Hope_  
 _Then the Kingdom of Flowers_  
 _Finally the Kingdom of Love_

 _ **Now the other four remaining kingdoms must fight for humanity**_

 _Only four kingdoms are left fighting._

 _ **The Kingdom of Ice**_

 _Ruled by King Derek, 37, and Queen Charlotte, 37_  
 _Along with their three children_  
 _Daphne (deceased)_  
 _Blossom, 15_  
 _Kuriko, 5_

 _ **The Kingdom of Earth**_

 _Ruled by King Mateo (51) and Queen Mitsuko (48)_  
 _And their three children_  
 _Dai, 26, MIA, presumed dead_  
 _Buttercup, 15_  
 _Shou, 5_

 _ **The Kingdom of Water**_

 _Queen Kiyoko, 72_  
 _And her only granddaughter_  
 _Bubbles, 15_

 _ **The Kingdom of Wind**_

 _Ruled by Queen Brandie_  
 _And her only daughter_  
 _Bunny, 15_

 _ **Each kingdom will one day be ruled by the heiresses**_

 _ **Blossom**_  
 _ **Buttercup**_  
 _ **Bubbles**_  
 _ **Bunny**_

 _ **But what happens when the vampire princes come into the picture as the princess's mates**_

 _Brick, 17_  
 _Butch, 17_  
 _Boomer, 17_  
 _Blitz, 17_

 _ **Life for these girls just got so much more complicated**_

 _After all each girl holds a special hatred for vampires._  
 _Oh, they are also in the middle of a war._

 _ **Follow Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny in the adventure/fight of their lives**_


End file.
